darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Rey
Rey was what Luke Skywalker would have been if he was a girl. Other than the fact that she did not need a Jedi Master that would be boring, get on with the action and humor! Rey also became friends with the liar droid BB-8, in the same way Luke became friends with R2-D2. She had many adventures within her first week of being a Jedi, and tried to kick old Luke out of retirement, but he later died. She was captured by Snoke but got away. She then began to be a better jedi. Good Luck with that, we only have one film left. Still, Rey achieved in a week what Luke couldn't in years of training with Yoda. She was asasinated by the Porgpire. Biography Rey was left on Jakku by her anonymous parents who are really bad parents because they left her with the blobby slob Unkar Plutt. She grew up as a scavenger on the desert planet where she collected scrap from downed Impiral ships that crashed on Jakku. She lived this humble life until a First Order TIE fighter containing the Stormtrooper defect Finn crashed on Jakku. Before this she met the droid BB-8, who contained a map to Luke Skywalker. She agreed to help the droid find his master, a Resistance pilot named Poe Dameron. They went to the outpost market where they were attacked by Unkars thugs. Rey beat the thugs with her staff. BB-8 spotted Finn wearing Poes jacket and told Rey that he believed Finn had killed Poe. Rey knocked Finn to the ground and demanded to know what happened to Poe. Finn said he was dead and BB-8 Seemed depressed. Stormtroopers arrives and Finn and Rey with the droid ran to a quadjumper, but it blew up to they ran to the conviently parked Millennium Falcon, which had somehow come under Unkars possiesion. they then fled Jakku in the legendary ship. They were then captured by a ship containing guess who? Han Solo and Chewbacca! Such convineience! They went to Takodana to see an alien midget named Maz Kanata who looked rather funny. They saw a star system explode and Maz took Rey into her creepy basement where Rey touched Lukes lightsaber and had a vision. She then ran away. The first order attacked Mazs castle and destoyed it.Finn tried to use the Lightsaber to kill TR-8R but got beat. Then Han saved him. Kylo Ren found Rey in the forest and kidnapped her, taking her to Starkiller base. She was interrogated by Ren for the location of Luke's map which he had everyone looking for. The First Order somehow had a copy of the rest of the map for some reason. Kylo tried to see inside Rey's mind but she reversed it on him without any training, ending up seeing a few things in Kylo's head like his fears and his search history. Kyoo then ran off to tell Supreme Leader Snoke about Rey's force abilities. Rey used a mind trick to tell Stormtrooper 007 to leave her cell and remove her restraints. 007 obliged and Rey escaped, bumping into Finn and Han who were already at the base. Turns out, Poe lived and the Resistrance were Now planning an attack on the base, but they needed to shut down the bases shields. Chewbacca kidnapped Phasma and Finn force her to shut down the sheilds before they dumped her down the garbage chute. Han then saw his son, Ben Solo, now Kylo Ren walk out onto a brid without handrails and called out to him. Rey watched in horror as Kylo stabbed his father, causing Solo to fall to his death. A very angry Chewbacca shot Kylo but he survived it. Chewbacca went to get the flacon while Kylo pursued the panicking Finn and Rey. He tracked them to a snowy forest on the base and forced Rey back. Finn ignited Lukes Lightsaber and charged at kylo he simaoly cut Finn in the back, knocking him unconsious. Ren tried to force pull the fallen Lightsaber to him, but it flew to Rey, who ignited it. She and Kylo ingaged in a Lightsaber fight, Rey having never held a Lightsaber before was able to beat the wounded Kylo and slash him across the face with her blade. Poe Damern them fired his torpedos at the bases core and it began to explode. Leaving Ren, Rey took Finn onto the falcon and left the base before it exploded.General Hux took Kylo back to Snoke. Rey arrived back on D,Qar to meet with Leia Organa Solo wh congratulated her but was very sad to hear what happened to Han she then sent Rey to use the now completed map, since a certain R2-D2 had the rest of it. Rey left D,Qar and travelled to Ach-to. She climbed a hill to meet Luke and offered his Lightsaber to him at the top were he looked at her in a confused expression. Luke took the Lightsaber from Rey, looked it over and went NO and carelessly chucked it off the cliff behind him, where it landed by a group of Porgs. Rey later retrieved it. She went over to Luke's house with Chewbacca and asked to be let in. Luke told her to go away so Chewbacca smashed though his door which will probally become a Big Bird meme someday. Luke asked what happened to an and discovered his old friend had been killed by Kylo Ren. Luke still did not want to train Rey but R2-D2 persuaded him with an old message of Leia. The next day, Luke had Rey sit on a rock. He slapped her with a leaf and told her to reach out with her mind. She saw light, Darkness but then something dark on the island, and evil Sith hole thing. Luke got scared because he saw s the raw untamed power in Rey, just like in Ben Solo. Rey later had a force FaceTime with Kylo, she shot a him but it didn't work. She was then jolted out of it by Luke calling her about the hole in her hut. She trained with a Lightsaber for a bit, had a few more Factimes with Ren before she went into the Darkside hole. She jumped in landing in water. She climbed out and saw mirrors. She hoped to see her parents but only saw herself. She told Kylo all of this in their next FaceTime. Luke interrupted the call, cutting it off and demanding Rey to leave. She yelled at him, wanting to know what really happened the night Kylo destroyed this Jedi temple. Luke said he already had senced evil in young Ben Solo and considerd killing him in his sleep. Luke ignited his Lightsaber but then changed his mind. However Ben had awoke and attacked him, thinking he was trying to kill him. Ben then became Kylo Ren and destroyed the order. Rey believed their was still light left in Ren, and went to turn him back, leaving Luke on his island. Rey travelled to the first Order command ship, The Supremacy in a new Jedi themed look. Kylo was waiting for her with a pair of handcuffs. She was captured and Kyoto took her to see Snoke. While in the elevator, Rey tried to persuade Kylohe could still return to the light. The door then opened and Snoke welcomed them in his Golden robes. He used the force to torture Rey, beating her in the head with her own deactivated Lightsaber. He showed her the live video of the Supremacys lasers destroying the Resistance transports, which contained the last of the Resistance. Snoke told her all was lost. He then told Kylo to kill her and fulfil his destiny. He used the force to freeze her in from up of Ren who held his Lightsaber towards her chest while moving the one on Snokes throne at the same time. Snoke declared that Kylo was the heir to Lord Vader and now he would kill his true ememy. Kylo used the force to ignite the blade on Snokes chair, stabbing the Supreme leader in the gut. Rey was unfrozen as Snoke gazed at the saber in his chest. Rey then force pulled it towards her, causing it to fly forwards cutting Snoke in half. As she caught it, Snokes upper body fell from the throne. Leaving his lower body and hands where they where. Snokes Elite Praetorian Gaurds, who had done nothing until Snoke was in four parts, lept in to avenge their master. They duelled Rey and Kylo who cut down the first five of the eight with ease. Rey found hers struggling to beat the duel wielding Seventh Gaurd, who slashed her in the shoulder and grabbed her arm. She swiftly used her Lightsaber to then slash across the Gaurds chest and then his neck, killing him. She threw her saber to Ren who freed himself from his headlock and killed the last Elite Praetorian Gaurd. Kylo then asked Rey to join him so they could rule togther and let the old things die. He told Rey her parents were just drunken idiots who sold her for drinking money before dying in the deserts of Jakku. Rey refused and the two both force pulled Luke's Lightsaber at the same time, splitting it in half and knocking them both out At the same time, Vice Admiral Holdo rammed the empty Resistance flagship, the Raddus, into the Supremacy at light speed, slicing the left wing of the ship clean off, killing herself in the process. Rey awoke before Kylo and took the broken Lightsaber before leaving. she escaped in Snokes shuttle and melt with Chewbacca. They then flew down to Crait, where the Resistance was hiding. The first order was already there, shooting down most the ski speeders. Rey manned the guns shooting lots of TiE fighters from the sky. later in the battle, while a force hologram of Luke held off Kylo Ren, she used the force to lift the rocks trapping that last 40ish members of the resistance so they could get out. They escaped aboard the falcon, holo Luke faded and the real Luke became one with the force. They then had the falcon enter hyperspace, with a glimmer of hope for the future. Let's face it, that hope is probably Rey becoming god and kicking everyone's asses. The Fall Of Rey Fortunately for the viewers, the newly christened Rey Skywalker failed her ascension to Godhood. Rey spent approximately 3 years rebuilding the Republic, abandoning the ways of the jedi and sith to form her own galactic cult, the Jedai-Re, a group much more liberal than the strict codes of it's predecessors, yet, forcing all of it's members to undergo dark side mysticism to be converted to female. After witnessing the forceful and violent conversion of force sensitives to the Jedai-Re cult, all prominent members of the resistance that voiced dissent, such as Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca, were banished to the Outer Rim. Rey's reign as head of the Jedai-Re came to an end during the Porg War, which crippled her Nu Republic's forces, and left it open to insurgents and terrorists, that could destroy it from within. Rey decided to take power into her own hand, and slaughtered all the members of the senate, becoming the new Empress. This dark era only lasted a few short months, before a resistance group, led by the resurrected former disciple of Darth Megatron, Starscream, invaded the central Jedai-Re temple on Jakku, and imprisoned the empress and all of her acolytes. Rey and her cult were stripped of their force powers, and raped as punishment for their brutal reign, in a broadcast across the galaxy. Rey was finally put to death in the brief return of the Porg, during their short invasion of Jakku, when Darth Porg, possessed by the ghost of Anakin Skywalker, finally ended her reign, and her further tainting of the Skywalker name. Personality and Traits yes Trivia Rey can talk to lightsabers. Also she is a total Mary Sue. Category:Mary Sues Category:Dead people